Pancakes in Heaven
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Down the hole. In the Dark. Underground. Can't get worse than this. Only way is to go up. to Pancakes in heaven.


**Pancakes in Heaven**

* * *

**This came to me in the spur of the moment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

In. Out. Focus Ren. Focus. It was dark. He could barely see in front of him. There was another breath, other than his, but he wasn't worried. He had a lot of other things to worry about. Where Nora and Pyrrha was. Where They were. And some more _complicated_ matters as well.

But, right now he was trying to focus on _not_ laughing.

"So, than I switched out Cardin's toothpaste for cream cheese."

Dammit Jaune. Ren thought as he chuckled, wincing slightly. He needed to focus on his breathing again.

"You know, you're not helping." Ren commented from his position on the ground, leaning against the stone.

"What?" Jaune spoke with mock disbelief. "My stories are boring? Ren how could you." Jaune reached into his pack to grab a couple things. It was hard to tell because of how dark it was. They were in a cavern, underground. Deep Underground.

They had been on an assignment for Hunters, a couple months after the Cinder incident.

"You think Nora and Pyrrha will be back?" Ren asked.

Jaune shrugged. "They''ll head back to the village first. Pyrrha's smart."

Ren shook his head. "Not smart enough to figure out you were lying about that bathroom break. You were meeting your family weren't you."

"Whaa." Jaune gawked. "How did you?"

Shrugging, he flicked a finger to Jaune's pack. "You had extra stuff when you came back. Seemed like personal stuff. So family."

"Great detective work there." Jaune commented sarcastically.

Ren rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his stomach. "Well they'll have to meet eventually. Especially with this _situation_." Ren winced as he felt stickiness on his hands.

"And here I was telling Pyrrha that there was no way, I was going to let her meet my sisters." Jaune shook his head in disbelief. "and Move your hand. I don't want an infection."

Ren chuckled softly. "Yea, well they'll have to meet eventually. And I don't think it matters at this point."

"Ugh." Jaune groaned. "Don't remind me."

They paused for a moment. A small click was heard and Jaune started moving. "Morphine's finished being injected." Jaune commented. Taking out the needle from Ren's arm. He took needle out and putting it back the med kit. Jaune had learned how to do first aid on his own. He took extra classes just for it, for his team.

"Alright" Jaune grabbed a small and placed it in front of Ren's mouth. "Bite down."

Ren obliged and bit on the towel. He felt cold sweat slither down his face, like the blood from his stomach.

"So, Were you and Nora, really together together?" Jaune asked grabbing Ren's shoulder, looking him in the eye. Ren blinked. Why was he talking about that now-

A rip. Ren gasped in pain as the shard of bone grim was taken out of his stomach. The towel fell out of his mouth and he felt the shocks running through his body.

"Shit shit shit." Ren groaned. He tossed slightly and shook in pain. Jaune held him down tightly, wrapping Gauze and applying disinfectant on it. Even with the morphine, the Bone shard from the Porcupine type Grim really hurt. He had been unlucky, didn't see the damned Grim in time. It caught him and rocketed him into a wall. He was lucky though, it didn't pierce him all the way through, or he would be...

"Not so bad, yea." Jaune sarcastically commented as he finished wrapping the wound. He wiped the blood on his jeans. Ren grunted in response, still trying to focus. The pain was stopping him.

Jaune placed his scroll against Ren's neck and looked at intently. Ren saw screens and graph fill the screen, probably a medical app. He wondered when Jaune learned to do this. He must really have put it his all, because he wasn't hesitating. It was one of the things that he always noticed about Jaune. If he knew something, was confident, he never hesitated. After he killed the Grim in the city, Jaune never hesitated ever again, putting himself in the front lines and fighting.

"Your body is losing temperature. You might be going into Hypovolemic Shock." Jaune spock quickly as he reached for his blanket from his bag. He wrapped it around Ren.

'Oh that feels nice.' As he felt the blanek wrap around him, the wound on his stomach was still throbbing, but the morphine was keeping that at bay. What was he thinking about again? Oh yea, Jaune changing. Yea, he really changed the last few-

"Ren."

Ren blinked. "Wha-"

"I need you to focus on me, Ren. Focus." Jaune grasped Ren's shoulders.

'Focus. Focus' Ren repeated to himself. "Yea." He nodded to reassure Jaune.

"Behind us is the opening to Malto."

Malto. Ren repeated. Oh yea, the village they had been sent to. To protect from the grim. It was being established as a new border village. There were nice people and Nora had really enjoyed herse-

"Ren" Jaune spoke a little bit more forcefully. Ren felt Jaune's grip on his shoulders and nodded. "Yea, I know what's behind us."

Jaune nodded, his face grim, eyes dead set. It looked so odd for him to be this serious.

Jaune took Ren's hands and placed a small metal device with a red button on top.

"Remember that we set charges all along the caves?" Jaune asked.

Ren nodded slowly. Yea, they had set charges to cave in the grim. Nora wanted to see that big explosion. Did he? "You want me to set it off?" Ren asked.

Jaune stared at him for a moment. It was a long pause and everything felt so still, not blurry and spinning anymore. There was a moment of clarity. A moment Ren hadn't gotten in a long time. He realized. He would...

"Only if They don't come back in time. And the grim come." Jaune spoke slowly. "We can't let them get to the village. Nora and Pyrrha can't handle that many grim."

Ren nodded slowly. He was asking him to. This small little device in his hands, would be his end.

* * *

A couple minutes passed. Maybe it was hours. But it couldn't have been that long. Nora and Pyrrha would've come back for them already. Ren sighed, the Morphine was wearing off. The pain was coming back in full force, but he was regaining control of his thoughts.

And he had been thinking. He _definitely_ couldn't get out with help. He felt cold again, even with two blankets on him. Jaune had redone his bandages again, and his looked angry, depressed even. That was not a good sign.

If they both couldn't get out.

"Jaune." Ren called out. But even though he meant to call Jaune, his voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. He felt so tired and weighed down, as if he was under water.

"Yea." Jaune asked, looking down at his scroll. He had been writing the whole time, typing furiously.

"Get out of here."

Jaune stopped and looked at him. Ren nodded at him. He knew Jaune understood. Jaune walked over and sat down next to him. "Can't"

"Can't" Ren coughed from a sudden build up in his chest. Blood came out from his throat and splashed against the back of his teeth. Dammit. "Or won't"

"Both." Jaune looked up. "You can't see it right now. But the initial fight broke down the floor. We fell a good fifty feet. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I can climb up that. Past that the entrance is not even open enough for me to squeeze through. Only a small hole." Jaune rubbed his shoulder.

Ren took notice. It was the same rub he did when he had told Pyrrha that there was no suprise birthday party. The same thing he did when he had told Weiss it was him, not Nora, that accidentally ripped her dress. The same one when he was-

"Lair." Ren grunted.

Jaune chuckled. "Yea, I was lying about getting up there." he shrugged. "But I don't think i'm getting through that hole. But..." Jaune looked down at the scroll in his hands. "I'm setting up some delayed messages, code of where we are. And report for medical attention. What we saw, grim we encountered. And ..." Jaune gritted his teeth. "A last will."

"It won't-" Ren tried to speak. But he stopped as a wave of pain hit him. The morphine's effect all gone.

Jaune reached over to his bag to grab more but Ren grabbed his shoulder. "No. No morphine."

"You're in pain." Jaune countered.

The black haired hunter shook his head. "No. I need a clear head. I want a clear head, till the end."

Jaune nodded slowly and let go of his bag.

They waited for a moment, Jaune looked at his scroll and stared upwards, at the exit.

"So you really won't go?" Ren asked. Looking at his leader.

Jaune shook his head. "Nope." Jaune pressed his button on his scroll and stood up. Reaching back, he threw forward. Ren heard the scroll whistle through the air and clatter somewhere upwards.

"Nailed it." Jaune smirked as he looked back down at Ren.

Ren could only smile sadly back.

* * *

A couple minutes passed by. And it was Jaune who stood up quickly. His eyes forward, towards the cave. His sword and shield out. Ready to go. Ready to fight. He saw Aura, white Aura, spin around him.

That meant one thing, the grim had found them. And Juane still stared forward.

"Ren." Jaune spoke quietly. Ren saw Jaune's knuckle go white, he was shaking a bit.

"Yea." Ren replied.

"If I fall. Detonate it. Don't hesitate. I know you won't." Jaune swallowed.

And for some reason, Ren had to ask. Something he had to ask so badly. "Jaune." Ren whispered. His voice now hoarse, but not just from the blood loss but the water dripping down his cheeks.

"Yea?"

"Do you have regrets." Ren did. He really did. He wanted to see the orange hair and wide grin. The Sillyness. The Red hair and Calm prescence. Blonde hair and jovial smile, not covered in blood and dirt. He wanted to see the kitchen, to just have another boring day. He regretted so much. Did that make him weak?

"Of course, I have regrets" Jaune grunted. He stood tall in front of Ren. Shoulder's square, facing down the dark cave.

Something jolted in Ren. It was a feeling he always had when Jaune did something like this. It wasn't surprise, not anymore. It wasn't the shock of hearing that his leader, the pillar of strength for his team and the consistency in their little world, had regrets. It was that damn warm feeling in his chest. The stuff that he got around Nora and Pyrrha, as well. Pride.

He was so proud to be their friends.

"See you later, Ren." Jaune gritted out and charged forward. It was than Ren heard the growling and scratching of claws against the ground. Jaune charged forward, Aura surrounding him like white armor. He was truly a white knight. Too bad Pyrrha saw that before Weiss.

* * *

Ren sat there in the darkness. Thinking about it. Yea, he had so much left to do. He wanted to ask Nora out a date, no matter if they weren't together together. But just to ask. He wanted to take Jaune and Pyrrha out to a club, and watch them work their magic. They were quite the dancing duo.

He wanted so many things.

Ren looked at the darkness, hearing the clashing of metal. The screeching of pain. Jaune's roar in defiance. It woke him from his thoughts reminding him that he would never get that chance.

Crunch.

Jaune hit the wall next to him, sliding down in a crumpled heap. A body was now pressed against him. He heard a labored breath, a faint, fading one. He felt his leader's blood start to soak his clothes. Didn't matter though, it wouldn't be much longer now.

Ren watched as grim stalked forward, growling, hissing, and breathing.

"R-ren" Jaune groaned. Ren knew with the wounds Jaune probably had, he was going into shock. Couldn't really see though, his own sight was dimming.

"Yea." He breathed. It was hard now, to just even say anything. He focused on the detonator in his hands. Focused on the cool metal, sleek feel. He much preferred the soft and silky feeling of Nora's hair.

"D-do you think-" He coughed, it was a wet cough, probably blood. "y-ou could make me" Jaune breathed harshly but he still forced out a laugh. "pancakes in heaven?"

Ren couldn't helped it. That was Jaune for you. Ren smiled and he knew that Jaune was smiling as well.

Ren felt his body go numb but focused on pressing the button. The grim charged forward, jaws open, roaring at them. The ground shook as the closed the distance, but he couldn't feel it.

"Sure" He whispered. His breath leaving him slowly. "They'll be chocolate chip."

He pressed the button.

…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review please and give me feed back always enjoy that. Also, please look at my other rwby stories: Hello my old friends and Backup Dancers. It seems I have a penchant for writing dark stories in RWBY. Oh well. **


End file.
